Class-D Personnel
Class-D Personnel are criminals or sometimes civilians that are recruited and used for testing and experimentation in the SCP Foundation. They are mostly criminals and rarely civillian who were on death row, transferred to SCP Foundation to give them more potential use. Aside from the player, only four other Class D Personnel are seen in-game. Two of which are sent into SCP-173's containment cell with you in the intro sequence, and they are soon after killed. The other Class D Personnel is seen on a monitor displaying the inside of SCP 106's containment cell. Using a mechanism called the Femur Breaker, he is used as bait to lure the SCP back in its primary containment box. While proceeding towards the Transition Room from the Class D Cells to SCP 173's chamber, you can see another Class D being escorted by guards in the Class D Cell Block from the catwalk. Quotes ; *"Wait what the fu''- snap" *"gasp" ;The Lure Subject *"Sniffing" *"''Is anyone out there?" *"Hello?" *"Please let me go!" *"Let me go!" *"I just wanna leave, Please!" ;After the button is pressed *"of pain'' W-w-why ahuh'' crying sniff" *"sounds'' huh-''screaming tear followed by SCP-106 laughing" The Protagonist Overview The main protagonist, which is the character you take the role as is a Class-D known as Benjamin Oliver Walker, aka D-9341. While his appearance is not usually revealed in-game, SCP-1074's representation of him shows a white, Caucasian male. He often chooses to be quiet, so throughout the game, hearing him talking isn't common. He does, however, cough, pant when out of breath, slurp when drinking a cup of liquid that SCP-294 dispensed, and grunt when shot at. The only time when he does speak is when he is exposed with SCP-012 and viewing SCP-1074's painting. Walker used to be a Level 4 Senior Researcher in the Foundation. Walker committed unauthorized/illegal research of a hypothetical anomalous phenomenon, Spiral Gestalt; the reason you respawn when you die is likely due to success of the research of this phenomenon. A disciplinary hearing was conducted, after which Walker was stripped of his clearance and was put on death row as D-9341. Homicide acts are hinted during his contact with SCP-1074. This video should explain the true story behind Walker: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN1eue2AcMA Items recovered by SCP-1162 seem to hint that he may have worked at the Foundation before becoming a Class D. Also, since he is surprised when he finds a keycard with his face on it, his mind may have been wiped. In Gate A second ending, Walker undergoes tests for whether he should receive SCP classification after being captured by Nine Tailed Fox. D-9341's real name is Benjamin Oliver Walker (Changed to Walker because the ripped up letter on the badge seems to be an l, so this is the reason for the change.) Quotes ;The player when in front of SCP-012 *"and cutting I have to... I have to finish it... grunting" *"Do you really wanna do it... grunting I don't... think... I can do this. grunting" *"I... I... must... do it. laughter and coughing" *"I-I... have... no... ch-choice! and grunting" *"Ballons.. laughter This....this makes...no sense! gasping" *"No... this... this is... impossible!" *"laughter It can't... It can't be completed!" Trivia *Walker is voiced by TheVolgun, a YouTuber best known for talking about SCP. *As of v0.7.4, one of the Class-Ds in the intro sequence will approach SCP-173 before it breaches containment. *It is now possible to die in the intro sequence, and there is a unique death message. Gallery Bandicam_2012-12-21_18-57-34-632.jpg|Two D-Class Personnel. bandicam 2013-09-20 17-23-35-969.jpg|A D-Class Personnel in the intro. Lure_Subject_New.jpg ImagesCAUNNG2L.jpg|An older model. classd.jpg|A newer model. FFFUUUUUU.jpg|A loading screen featuring D-Class personnel. cimo.png|Old Class-D texture from v0.1. 220px-1162_old_badge.png|'Benjamin Oliver Walker's Old Badge Category:Foundation Category:Characters Category:SCP